


Scorpius Told Rose

by notdeadyet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Harry Potter Next Generation, Oneshot, it's basically just a look at their time in hogwarts, like very mild, scorose, very mild sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 18:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4315665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notdeadyet/pseuds/notdeadyet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few things Scorpius Malfoy told Rose Weasley through their time at Hogwarts, from first year to seventh.</p>
<p>Oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scorpius Told Rose

**Author's Note:**

> My first Scorpius/Rose fic! Hope you enjoy it!

Scorpius told Rose she had pretty hair in first year.  
He wasn’t paying much attention to the Sorting Ceremony – he spent most of it sitting in partial shock, surrounded by blue instead of green. He wasn’t quite sure what happened when the Hat said Ravenclaw instead of Slytherin, and he was forced to sit down alone, recognizing no one. Eventually, a girl with a very large amount of curly red hair sat a few seats down from him, and Scorpius almost missed the start of the feast.  
Their first class was Potions. Most of the students were alone, staring awkwardly at their shoes until the Professor opened the dungeon door. He ended up sitting beside the red head girl.  
Scorpius vaguely recognized her from the platform at King’s Cross. He remembered her quickly looking at him before they were lost again in a sea of people.   
Potions was interesting. Scorpius enjoyed the hands-on aspect of it and he found that the red head girl was easy to work with. She answered all of the teacher’s questions and the teacher had called her “Miss Weasley”. Scorpius had heard that name somewhere before, but he didn’t bother to dwell on it.  
He watched with mild curiosity as her hair dipped closer and closer to the potion as she sliced Mandrake roots.  
“Your pretty hair is going to get into the potion.”  
She looked up at him in mild surprise before pulling it back into a hair tie like the kind his mother sometimes used.  
“Thanks. You can add the powdered dragon claw now.” Scorpius nodded, noticing the little smile she gave him.  
They were potions partners for the rest of the year. They didn’t talk much, because she was friends with Carrie and he was friends with Aaron. He saw her at Quiddich games and her hair was shiny in the sunshine, almost like it was on fire. Scorpius had never seen hair like that before, even compared to all the other red heads around the school.  
She tied her hair back at the beginning of every Potions class and took it out when they left the classroom.  
-  
Scorpius told Rose she was smart in second year.  
They weren’t Potions partners that year, because they both had friends now. He still saw her in classes and she was in the library a lot. Carrie was never in the library with her. No one was in the library with her.  
When exams started to grow nearer, Scorpius would go to the library more often. He wouldn’t sit beside her, but he walked by her when he left the library.  
Sometimes she smiled at him. Mostly she didn’t. And that was fine.  
After their last exam – Charms – the somehow ended up walking beside each other to breakfast.  
“I think I did alright. I studied a lot and I was getting good grades in class, so I’m not too worried.” She told him, even though he never asked her.  
“What were you getting in class?” He asked her to fill in the silence while she was looking at him expectantly.   
“High 90’s.” She replied, trying and failing to sound modest.  
“You’re pretty smart.”  
She smiled widely at him. “I guess that’s why I’m in Ravenclaw!”  
Then she sat beside Carrie, and he sat beside Aaron, and that was that.  
-  
Scorpius told Rose she had a cute laugh in third year.  
Something happened between Aaron and Carrie over the summer, because they started to sit beside each other in class. As a result, Scorpius and Rose sat beside each other in Divination.  
Scorpius quickly realized that Rose had a strong dislike towards Divination. Scorpius, too, found the professor grating as she constantly predicted ridiculous fortunes, like Rose getting mauled by a Chimera or Scorpius not making the Ravenclaw Quiddich team.  
Scorpius did in fact make the Quiddich team, so he assumed Rose would be safe from Chimeras.   
Palmistry was a nightmare. Scorpius couldn’t tell the difference between the love line and the life line, and Rose wasn’t helping as she constantly grumbled under her breath about what a waste of time this was.  
“Let’s see you try,” The professor said, swooping down on them. Scorpius took Rose’s hand when it became obvious she wasn’t going to attempt it.  
“Well, that’s your life line, so… um…” he flipped through the textbook as the professor watched him warily. “You are going to die on the fourteenth of April, um, last year. Wait…” he looked from Rose’s palm to the textbook in alarm. Rose burst out laughing.  
“Behold, the next great Seer of our time!” She exclaimed through breathless laughter as the professor shook her head disapprovingly before moving onto the next pair. Scorpius grinned at her.  
“You should laugh more often, Red. It’s a cute laugh.”  
“Thank you!” She said, sounding both surprised and pleased.  
They spent the rest of the year making cynical comments under their breath and hiding scoffs behind their hands.  
-  
Scorpius told Rose she had nice boobs in fourth year.  
Puberty happened over the summer between third and fourth year. Scorpius shot up a few inches and he developed a smirk that he discovered girls loved, though he wasn’t quite sure why. He went with it, though.  
He quickly discovered snogging, which was fantastic.  
Carrie and Aaron were officially dating in fourth year, so Scorpius sat beside Rose in every class. They would be partners for spell practice and they talked much more. Rose talked a lot. More than Scorpius would have expected. Whenever they ended up standing beside each other outside of class she rarely stopped talking. He wasn’t sure if they were friends, but Aaron and Carrie were always together, and they were friends with Aaron and Carrie.   
Scorpius loved the rush of pulling girls into broom closets between classes to snog. After Christmas, exams started to feel a lot closer, and Scorpius started to spend more time in the library.  
Rose seemed to always be in the library. Scorpius would sit across from her and work on homework. She didn’t talk much in the library, and seemed to get a lot done. Scorpius’s various girlfriends often visited him in the library. Rose seemed rather indifferent to their snogging across the table, and only looked slightly annoyed when they would start giggling or moaning. He would glance at her out of the corner of him eye from time to time, but she looked otherwise very unfazed. Scorpius wasn’t quite sure why this bothered him so much.  
“I wonder what that’s like,” Rose said one day at breakfast, watching Aaron kiss Carrie’s cheek while she giggled.  
“What what’s like?” Scorpius asked.  
“That. A relationship.”  
“What? You’ve never had a boyfriend?” Scorpius asked through a bite of toast.  
“Why would anyone want to date me?” She asked him, looking honestly bewildered.  
“I dunno. You have, um… nice boobs.” Scorpius replied awkwardly.  
Rose rolled her eyes. “Well, I have no interest in dating someone who is only interested in that part of my anatomy.”  
Rose finally said something about Scorpius’s girlfriends in April, when exams were only a couple weeks away.   
“Hey, do you think you could maybe take that outside? It can just be a bit distracting and I’m trying to study.” She asked him in a whisper when his latest girlfriend was out of earshot.  
He teased her for a bit about it, but told his girlfriends that they couldn’t visit him in the library anymore.  
Scorpius quickly realized he got a lot more done when his girlfriends stopped coming around.  
-  
Scorpius told Rose she had nice lips in fifth year.  
The two of them became prefects in fifth year, and Scorpius honestly didn’t know why. Rose tended to be pretty indifferent towards rules and rule breakers, and Scorpius was generally the rule breaker. Scorpius figured that they were probably the best of a lot of bad options. To be fair, Rose was a good student, and Scorpius did get good grades. They just weren’t really prefect material.  
Either way, Scorpius found himself patrolling the halls of the castle with Rose. He had no trouble admitting that they were probably the worst prefects Hogwarts had ever seen. They didn’t do much and mostly just warned students if there was a teacher anywhere in their vicinity. The students absolutely loved them, and somehow the Headmistress never realized, because their poorly earned badges were never revoked.   
He left Rose from time to time to snog girls in darkened corners. Rose didn’t seem to care. For some reason, this bothered Scorpius.  
Rose would walk around with her nose in a book on occasion and Scorpius had to make sure she didn’t run into any walls or suits of armour as they made their rounds.   
The pair of them glanced at a couple fourth years carrying various Weasley’s Wizards Wheezes merchandise.   
“Professor Cogsworth is in her office.” Rose told them, turning a page in her book.  
“You didn’t hear it from us.” Scorpius added absently, reading over her shoulder. The two fourth years turned down a different path to avoid the East corridor on the second floor. Rose and Scorpius were the only two prefects students wanted to run into at night.  
Scorpius figured they were technically accomplices in student’s illegal antics, but as long as they weren’t expelled, he really didn’t care.  
Students paid them off to look the other way sometimes, or gave them warnings about future violent pranks. Rose and Scorpius took the money and ran. It was good to have a heads up, he supposed, but the two of them didn’t care whether or not they had a prefect’s badge. Scorpius assumed it was more for the student’s benefit, seeing as if Rose and Scorpius got their badges revoked, that would be the end of their easy rule breaking schemes.  
“You know, I’ve never actually been kissed before.” Rose mused one night as they walked down the fourth floor corridor. Scorpius wasn’t really surprised. “Is it nice?” She asked him as they turned a corner.  
Scorpius shrugged. “Depends on who you do it with.”  
“I suppose that makes sense.”  
“Would you like to try?” Scorpius asked her before he could stop himself.  
“Try kissing you?” She asked, raising an eyebrow.  
Scorpius smirked at her. “I’ve been told I’m a good kisser.”  
“I would assume so by this point, to be honest.” She said dryly. “But okay. Let’s do it.”  
Scorpius tipped her chin up and leaned down to meet her lips. Scorpius had never had a kiss quite like it. Her lips tasted salty and her breath smelled like peaches. His brain turned a bit muddled and she did something amazing with her tongue that made him never want to stop. Rose, however, pulled away first.  
“That was nice.” She said, giving him a smile before continuing their rounds.  
“Yes, it was. Your lips are nice. You’ll be a good kisser someday – you just need more practice.” He agreed, shoving his hands in his pockets and wondering if her brain was a little foggy, too.  
“Thanks. Filch is on the third floor.” She said to three Gryffindors making their way downstairs. “Hi, James, Fred, Louis.”  
Her cousins grinned at her. “We should probably report you to Professor Twinling.” James said.  
“For being the two shittiest prefects in the school.” Fred added.  
Rose rolled her eyes. “Do what you want. But Filch is on the third floor.”  
“Thanks, Rosie Posie!” Fred said with a wink, ruffling her hair before making his way downstairs. Rose glared at their retreating backs while Scorpius tried not to laugh.  
“Rosie Posie?” He snorted. She hit his arm.  
“Oh, shut up.”  
-  
Scorpius told Rose he fancied her in sixth year.  
A few things changed when they started their sixth year. Firstly, Scorpius started to hang out with Rose by personal choice outside of the library. They no longer used Carrie and Aaron, who were pretty much glued at the hip, as a catalyst for them to be together outside of class.   
Secondly, Scorpius stopped snogging girls in broom closets and shadowy corners. For some reason, they stopped being interesting to him. He no longer felt something when they kissed, and he didn’t really look forward to it like he used to.  
Finally, Rose would touch him more. Not really in an intimate way, but she would play with his hand when they talked, or lean on his shoulder when she was tired. Sometimes, she used his lap as a pillow when they sat on the ground, or leaned on his chest and read. Scorpius quickly discovered that he quite liked it when she did that. In response, he would twirl and play with her hair (she often complained to him that he knotted it dreadfully but never really told him to stop), or throw his arm around her. She taught him how to braid her hair when he was bored, and he was absolutely horrible at it.  
The moved from studying in the library to abandoned classrooms, under empty stairwells, or the astronomy tower (their prefect patrols gave them a good understanding of all the empty spaces around the castle) in order to discuss more and practice spells.  
Once or twice they fell asleep in such places, and Scorpius woke up with her hair in his mouth. It smelled like vanilla and sunshine.  
Scorpius spent a lot of time thinking about their kiss. He thought about how it was one of the best kisses he had ever had and he thought about how it had meant nothing to Rose. It took him a long time to realize that he wished Rose felt something. Instead, he played with her hair and listened to her complain about her family and how they teased her for being in Ravenclaw and how they disliked his family and how it annoyed her because Scorpius was such a great guy…   
Scorpius’s heart beat pretty hard when she said that, and he was glad she wasn’t sitting anywhere near his chest.  
When Weston Ardry asked her to Hogsmeade, Scorpius almost snapped his quill in half.  
“Oh! Well, um, thanks, but I’m actually going with, uh…” She met his eyes in a state of absolute panic, and he somehow managed to understand the message she was trying to convey.  
“She’s going with me.” Scorpius said, trying not to grin. It wasn’t really a lie, but it felt good to watch Weston’s face fall.  
“Alright. That’s cool.” Weston replied, leaving after giving Scorpius a quick glare.  
“Thanks, Scor. You saved me. He’s such a prick – he cheated on Dom last year with Louis. The two of them were so angry when they found out…”  
“He cheated on Dominique with her own brother?” Scorpius asked, incredulous.  
“It was a bit of a scandal.”  
“I could imagine.”  
They went to Hogsmeade on Saturday. Rose smiled and laughed and her hair glowed in the sun.  
He was seventeen, so Rose let him order Firewhiskey and wine. She dragged him out of Hogs Head later that day, trying not to giggle. She managed to get him into his dorm without crumbling under his weight. Evidentially, Scorpius didn’t hold his alcohol well. If he wasn’t so tipsy, he may have glared at Rose for laughing. Instead, he sat on his bed while she fumbled with his tie, loosening it so he didn’t choke.  
“You know, Rosie,” He slurred, watching her hands, “I really fancy you.”  
Rose sighed, took off the tie, and threw it on the floor. “Yeah. I know.”  
He woke up in his robes around one am with a bad headache and a sense of regret. Feeling unfortunately awake, he changed into his pyjamas and went down to the common room to try to relax in front of the fire.  
To his great surprise, Rose was already there, watching the flames. She passed him a hangover solution when he sat down. He grunted his thanks and drained it.  
“You don’t handle alcohol very well.” Rose stated with a slight grin.  
“Ugh.” He replied dully. “Thanks for…” He didn’t remember much, but he figured she was the one who put him to bed.  
“What are friends for?” She asked with a smile.  
Scorpius knew there was something she wasn’t telling him, but it was late and she looked quite tired.  
“Were you waiting up for me?” He asked her.  
“Yeah. I studied a bit. Finished that potions essay. Ten galleons says I get an O.”  
“No way I’m taking that bet. You always get O’s.” Rose chuckled slightly and leaned against him. Soon enough, her breathing evened out.  
In May, a week before exams, Rose and Scorpius were patrolling the fourth floor.  
“This is where you kissed me.” Rose said suddenly. Scorpius nodded, trying not to think about it. “You’re still the only person who has kissed me. Would you like to do it again?”  
Rose took his sputtering and awkward head nod as a yes.   
The first thing Scorpius noticed was an increase in confidence. If she hadn’t told him, he would immediately assume she had been practicing with people all the time. His mind turned foggy as she reached up and ran her hands through his hair, slanting her mouth slightly and parting her lips.  
This time, they only ended because they needed to breathe.  
“I fancy you, too.” Rose told him, and they continued their rounds.  
-  
Scorpius told Rose he loved her in seventh year.  
At some point, they went from being best friends to being… something. Boyfriend and girlfriend seemed too juvenile, dating seemed rather redundant, considering they already did everything together, and in a relationship sounded stupid, seeing as a friendship was technically a relationship anyway.  
Mostly, everything was the same. They just added snogging, hand holding, and intimate gestures into the mix. People noticed the slight change in dynamic, but it was so expected that it progressed without question. Scorpius would catch Rose’s various family members watch him kiss her cheek warily and a few people would glare at them every so often, such as Weston Ardry and a Hufflepuff prefect that had been eying Scorpius with interest during meetings.   
Scorpius experienced Christmas Eve at the Weasley’s that year. It was a mix of an absolute nightmare and one of the best times of his life.  
Mrs. Granger-Weasley accepted him warmly as Rose pulled him into the Burrow. Mr. Weasley (Of the Rose’s father variety) was cautious, watching Scorpius out of the corner of his eye for a few hours before introducing himself with a handshake and a pained smile. Scorpius appreciated the effort. He could still feel the eyes of the parents that had known his father in school against the back of his neck but opted to ignore it. Rose’s cousins were much more accepting, mostly because they had either already met him at school or knew everything about him from cousin gossip. Either way, he quickly felt at ease among the family, especially with Rose’s encouraging smiles.  
There were a lot of people, and Scorpius wondered if they would all fit under a marquee at the wedding. Then he almost choked on his eggnog when he realized he was thinking about marriage.  
Rose and Scorpius had Christmas dinner in the Malfoy Manor. Rose took to his mother, falling quickly from standing awkwardly at the front door to enthusiastically chatting through dinner. He caught his father glaring every so often at Rose’s hair, probably because it seemed to be a combination of Weasley red and Granger volume. Rose seemed to grow on him, however, because he eventually started to contribute to the conversation and even gave her a small smile when she shook his hand in good-bye.  
One weekend in February, while everyone was down in Hogsmeade, Rose and Scorpius lay on his bed, textbooks open on their laps and their attention far from studying.  
Scorpius didn’t think it was possible for Rose’s kissing to improve, but there was no question that it did. Kissing Rose felt like standing in a thunderstorm. There were blasts of radiant light, resonating echoes of thunder, and the rain would fog his vision and muffle the world around him. It was marvelous.   
They did study – Rose saw to that. Hours later, once the words started floating off the pages, Rose fell asleep, curled against Scorpius who somehow managed to get a good night sleep with a girl sprawled across his chest in a bed built for one.  
They studied for NEWTs. They snogged. They talked about everything and they talked about nothing.  
Seventh year was the best year of Scorpius’s life.  
It wasn’t until April that they found themselves alone in Scorpius’s bed again. They studied. They snogged.  
Suddenly, Rose was playing with the buttons on his shirt. She stared at him.  
“Is this okay? Do you want to…?” Rose asked, biting her lip in an unintentionally sexy way.  
“Yes.” He growled against her mouth before removing their clothing. It was their first time in every sense. It was better than snogging (and snogging Rose was amazing) and much more intimate. A hell of a lot classier than doing it for the first time in a broom closet.  
Rose lay across him, tangled in sheets as her breathing steadied. Her pretty hair tickled his nose. “I think I’m falling in love with you.” He whispered before falling asleep, not aware that Rose had heard every word.  
Scorpius woke up the next morning to Rose playing with his hand.  
“We’re lucky it’s Sunday, because I don’t think either of us would have made it to class today, considering it’s noon.” Rose mumbled, her breath ticking his chest. He groaned and rubbed his eyes. “Thank Merlin you had the brains to close your curtains. I would hate to think of the gossip if your roommates saw us in such a compromising position. Scorpius snorted and started to play with her hair.  
“I don’t think they would have been all that shocked, to be honest.”  
“Mmm, probably not. Either way, I’m not sure I would want them to see me like this.” She said, pulling up the sheets. “I love you too, by the way. But we should-”  
Scorpius never did learn what they should do, because in an instant he flipped her over and stared into her eyes. “You love me?”  
Rose laughed cutely and nodded. “Well, yeah.” She said with an eye roll, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
They didn’t get out of bed until much later.  
Scorpius and Rose made it through exams with minimal panic. They went to the graduation ball together, Rose looking stunning as ever (as Scorpius told her multiple times), and they left early to go make use of their last night in the castle.  
-  
Rose told Scorpius yes in their year one.  
They moved in together once school was out, their mother’s helping them find a flat in London while their father’s slowly started to accept their relationship’s progression.  
Rose worked for the Ministry as an Unspeakable, while Scorpius became a Healer. Rose’s cousins would visit often, sometimes simply stopping by, stealing food, and leaving. They had fun decorating the flat, too. Neither of them had an eye for patterns, colours or matching, so they usually just bought comfortable furniture in various styles. Dominique could hardly stand more than half an hour in the flat before leaving with a string of insults, and Scorpius’s mother would purse her lips but otherwise stay quiet as she eyed the rooms in obvious distaste.   
They had muggle neighbours, so when they casually mentioned they were going to change the colour of the wall, they were whisked away to shop for paint. It was gruelling work, painting walls, especially when they knew a very simple charm that would change the colour in an instant. But they realized it would be very sketchy if their neighbours were to come in to a clean-smelling, perfectly painted flat only a few hours after purchasing paint.  
One night, when Rose was reading on their zebra print couch that Dominique threatened to burn, Scorpius levitated the can of lime green paint. The paint seemed to pour in slow motion over Rose’s hair, turning it bright green as she looked up at the paint can in horror.  
Scorpius knew exactly what to expect when she grabbed the can out of midair and leaped towards him. He caught her as she dumped the last of the paint onto his head, her glare losing its ferocity with the fact that she was bright green. He saw her start to fumble in her pockets for her wand, so he quickly rolled them onto the floor, tickling her as she shrieked in laughter. He looked down at her, her eyes shining and smiling. He pulled her up and sat across from her on the now green floor. From his pocket, he pulled out a velvet case and opened it.  
“Ro-”  
“Yes! Yes, of course!” She grinned at him radiantly and he pulled the box back.  
“Excuse me, Rose, but it is very rude to interrupt my speech.” She rolled her eyes and gestured for him to continue. “Rose, love of my life, apple of my eye, my little fire cracker,” She raised an eyebrow at him. “Will you possibly do me the honour of taking my hand in marriage?”  
“Scorpius, darling, that would be spiffing.” She replied pretentiously, the corner of her lips twitching.  
“Spiffing? Really?” He asked.  
“What would you prefer? Splendid? Fantastic? Marvel-” Rose was cut off by Scorpius kissing her as he slid the ring over her finger.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
